


Safe & Sound

by thedemonkingawakes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, could be stucky, if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snowstorm rages outside, but Steve is safe with Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The snow was falling thick and fast outside the window. Inside, Steve shivered and pulled the blankets tighter about his thin frame. A key turned in the lock. Steve raised his head to glance at the door. Bucky shoved it open, shaking snow from his hair.

“Hey, punk.”

Steve smiled, fighting to keep his teeth from chattering. Bucky hung his coat on the hook by the door and walked over to Steve’s bed. He kicked off his shoes. Steve scooted over to make room for Bucky beside him on the bed. Bucky flopped down beside him, sliding beneath the worn blankets.  

Even in the middle of the winter, Bucky was like a furnace. Steve could feel his heat despite the space separating them. Slowly, his shivers subsided.

“Where’s your mom?” Bucky asked.

“She had to work another late shift.”

Bucky frowned. “It’s freezing out. She can’t walk home in this weather.”

Steve shrugged. “I don’t know. She might just stay at the hospital if the snow keeps up.” He scooted backwards until he was pressed against Bucky on the small bed.

Bucky draped an arm over Steve. He could feel the cold at his back, but he stayed still, knowing Steve would try to give him more of the blankets if he said anything. Steve shivered, and Bucky wrapped his arm tighter around him, trying to ward off the bitter cold.

Slowly, Steve’s breathing evened out as he drifted off to sleep. Bucky smiled and closed his eyes, letting Steve’s even breathing lull him to sleep.

~*~*~

Sarah Rogers pushed open her front door, her head hanging tiredly. The little apartment was dark. She glanced over at her son’s bed and smiled. Bucky was lying beside Steve, one arm wrapped around her son.

At the sound of her footsteps, Bucky woke up. He slipped out from beneath the blankets that covered him and Steve, careful not to wake the smaller boy. Bucky moved towards the window, undoing the latch so he could slip out before Steve’s mom noticed.

“I know you’re there, James.”

Bucky turned sheepishly to face Mrs. Rogers. “Morning, ma’am.”

“I know what you were doing.” Bucky started to say something, but Mrs. Rogers held up a hand to stop him. “ **Thank you** , James. I sleep easier knowing my son has someone looking out for him.”

Bucky nodded quietly. “He’d do the same for me.”

He slid his feet into his shoes, grabbed his coat from the hook by the door, and stepped out into the snow. Mrs. Rogers watched him go, a slight smile still on her face. She shut the door quietly behind him and tucked the blankets tighter around her son.


	2. Chapter 2

The snow swirled around Steve as he forced his way through the snow. Sam’s voice cut in and out on the comms as he flew overhead. A small outcropping of rock formed a buffer against the worst of the snow. Steve rounded the outcropping slowly, using his shield as a shield against the buffeting winds. A still form was lying prone on the ground, huddled against the rock. Cold winter sunlight reflected off shiny metal. Steve crouched down beside Bucky. Gently, he reached out, searching for a pulse. After a few moments, he found one; slow and faint, but there.

“Sam, I found him.”

Empty static met his words. Steve frowned. He picked Bucky up, slinging him over his shoulder. Steve’s shield hung over Bucky as Steve stepped back out into the full force of the storm. He slipped and slid as he made his way back down the mountain towards the inn where he and Sam were staying.

Sam was already there, his wings sitting widespread by the fire. “Sorry, man, my wings iced over. I tried to tell you, but…” He trailed off as he noticed the man slung over Steve’s shoulder. “You found him.”

Steve nodded tiredly, setting Bucky down on the couch.

“What now?”

Steve shrugged. “Wait for him to wake up I guess. Can you help me get him into one of the bedrooms?”

Sam nodded. Together, they pulled Bucky upright and half carried, half dragged him into Steve’s bedroom. Once they had laid him down on the bed, Sam went off to take a shower. Steve sat down at the little desk in the corner and pulled his sketchbook from the suitcase that leaned against the wall.

~*~*~

Hours later, Bucky stirred. Steve looked up from his sketch as his friend’s eyes slowly slid open.

“Steve?”

“Hey, Buck.”

Bucky rolled onto his side so he could look at Steve. “‘S cold.” As if to prove his point, Bucky shivered. Steve stood up and grabbed an extra blanket from the closet. He draped it over Bucky. “Where are we?”

“We’re at an inn.” Steve sat down on the edge of the bed. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Bucky shivered. “I was on a mountain. It was snowing. I was...looking for something.” He shivered harder.

Steve pulled the covers up and, when Bucky didn’t move to stop him, slipped beneath them. Only a small sliver of space separated them. Steve was warm, the serum in his blood keeping him from feeling the brunt of the cold. After a while, Bucky snuggled closer to Steve, letting the blond man’s warmth warm him. His metal arm pressed into his chest, cold and hard. Steve took hold of Bucky’s metal hand, threading his warm fingers through Bucky’s cold ones. For once, Bucky relaxed. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought he heard Steve say: “It’s good to have you back, Buck.”

 

 


End file.
